


Dozin'

by you_a_southpaw_doll_45



Category: Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom
Genre: And who doesn't love fallin' asleep on the couch?, Everyone deserves a relaxing day in with those you love, F/M, Jeffrey Dean Morgan One-shot, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_a_southpaw_doll_45/pseuds/you_a_southpaw_doll_45
Summary: After a long day at work, your husband, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, comes home. You find him curled up on the couch with your son, and you can’t help but notice that while your husband’s trying his hardest to stay awake to interact y’all’s little boy, he keeps dozing off.





	Dozin'

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): N/A. This really is just pure fluff. :)

You hear the front door open and close downstairs.

“Honey! I’m home!” You hear your husband, Jeffrey, call before you hear a couple of muffled thuds.

You realize that he must’ve just taken his boots off and set ‘em by the front door.

“Honey?” He calls again.

“I’m upstairs!” You holler back down to him.

He doesn’t reply to you ‘cause you hear an excited little voice cut in.

“Daddy!”

You smile, knowing that your husband is now most likely preoccupied with y’all’s little boy, Dylan. You finish drying your hair before slipping one of Jeffrey’s undershirts over your head. Once your dressed in some comfy clothes, and have your dirty clothes from work in the hamper, you make your way downstairs. The sight you see when you walk into the living room melts your heart. Your son is still curled up on the couch, playing video games. But. He’s curled up next to his father, who has his right arm draped over Dylan’s shoulder, with his hand resting on the little boy’s tummy.

Jeffrey has his head resting against the couch cushion with his eyes closed. His feet, still covered by his socks, are propped up on the coffee table. At first, you think he’s sleeping. The rise and fall of his chest, as he breathes, is a steady pace. You pad across the hardwood floor until your standing by the couch. Dylan looks up from his handheld game system. His face lights up as soon as he sees you, which in turn makes you smile. He looks just like his father with his somewhat wavy dark brown, almost black hair, muddy water brown eyes, and that dimpled smile.

“Mommy!” He says, excitedly.

“Hey, little man. You snuggling up to daddy?” I ask, playfully.

He nods. “Yep!”

I glance at Jeffrey and notice that he’s got a small smile tugging at his lips, and his eyes are cracked.

“Hi, sweetheart.” He drawls.

I grin. “Hi, honey.”

He lets out a quiet, but deep chuckle. He holds his left out towards you. You place your palm against his, and he curls his fingers ‘round yours, before gently tugging you forward. You plop down onto the couch next to him. He immediately wraps his left arm ‘round you, holding you close. He sits up for a brief moment, causing you to look at him to see what he’s doing. He drops his feet from the coffee table and stretches his long legs out, crossing ‘em out at the ankles. He leans forward and brushes his lips over yours. You bring your left hand up and cup his cheek.

The scruff of his small beard tickles your palm and your cheeks as he continues to kiss you.

“Ewww! Daddy!” Dylan says.

Jeffrey pulls back from the kiss, chuckling. We both look at your son. He’s already looking at y’all, with a sour face.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Jeffrey teases.

“You and mommy kissing. It’s gross.” Your son replies.

You can’t help but crack up laughing. Since he’s only six, he’s still at that young age where he thinks boys and girls shouldn’t kiss and that it’s gross. Jeffrey chuckles, bringing his right hand up to ruffle Dylan’s hair.

“One day, you’ll see that it’s not actually all that gross.” Jeffrey says.

“Nah uh. It’s always gonna be gross.” Dylan states. “Right, mommy?”

You just grin and shrug. “I mean…it’d be gross if I were kissing anyone other than daddy. But, because I love your daddy, it’s not gross for me to kiss him.”

Dylan looks deep in thought. Jeffrey jerks his head to look at you.

“You better not be kissing anyone other than me, doll.” He says, one eyebrow raised, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Giggling, you lean forward and kiss him. Pulling back, you look at him.

“I never wanna kiss anyone else. You were my first kiss, and you’ll be my last.” You murmur.

He smiles a pearly white, dimpled smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“So…if I love someone, I can kiss them, and it won’t be gross?” Dylan asks, drawing your attention to him.

“Exactly!” Jeffrey says, grinning.

“Ok.”

Just like that, Dylan focuses on his video game again. Jeffrey settles back against the couch with his hand resting on Dylan’s tummy again. Jeffrey rests his head back against the couch, while still holding you and Dylan close to him.

“Doll?” Jeffrey mumbles.

“Yes?” You ask.

“You look good in my clothes. Even though they swallow you whole, you look good in ‘em.”

You giggle. You’d wondered what he’d say when he saw you in a pair of his old sweatpants and t-shirt.

‘They’re comfy, and they smell like you. Besides, I like wearing your clothes.” You say.

He chuckles. “I know you do, doll. And I like seeing you in my stuff.”

You snuggle up to him. His hand on your shoulder slides up and down your upper arm, his fingers tracing little shapes over my skin. It doesn’t take you long to notice that your husband’s just dozing off. Every time Dylan says “daddy”, Jeffrey will lift his head, attempt to focus on whatever the little boy wants to show him, before dropping his head back and dozing off again. After ‘bout thirty minutes, you get up, which has your husband letting out a groan of protest as his arm flops down onto his lap. You lean down to kiss his forehead.

“I’ll be right back.” You mumble.

You head to the closet in the hallway and grab an afghan blanket. Making your way back into the living room, you notice that Dylan’s now sound asleep, both feet curled up on the couch, tucked under him. He’s got his head in his father’s lap with one arm curled ‘round Jeffrey’s thigh. You set the afghan on the arm of the couch, walk over to your son, grab his favorite blanket, and drape it over him. He clings to the blanket once it’s ‘round his little body, and burrows deeper into it and against his daddy. You lean down and kiss his forehead.

“I love you, little man.” You whisper.

You settle down in your spot next to Jeffrey again. Reaching over, you grab the afghan from the arm of the couch, and pull it towards you. After it’s spread out, you lay it across both you and Jeffrey, making sure not to cover Dylan’s head. You snuggle up to your husband, and he lets out a quiet moan as he wraps one arm ‘round you. You glance up and realize he’s actually asleep, and you smile. You always love it when he pulls you into him in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came from me sitting on the couch at my friend’s house, with her little boy curled up next to me, playing video games. I kept dozing off, but every time her son would get my attention, I’d be wide awake for a few seconds and pay attention to him. I couldn’t help but imagining JDM doing this.


End file.
